Hinder'd
by comintrix
Summary: Oneshot inspired by the song "Lips of an Angel". Shego receives a call late at night that rattles her memories.


I wrote this like, almost 2 years ago on a train after being massively inspired after hearing it. I know I've neglected these fics and I'm hoping to finish these up. I have a little energy now. But I hope you like it, I'm really pleased with how this turned out.

* * *

Out of a dreamless sleep, I was startled awake by the ringing phone. I was completely disoriented and a look at the clock revealed why. It was 3:52 am. I had barely fallen asleep an hour ago after downing melatonin tablets. I haven't slept well in months, pretty much since we decided to "go good". I fumbled for the phone, first trying to speak into my hairbrush before finding the actual receiver.

"What?" I was short tempered and I slurred in a barely awake state. At first there was no answer. I thought I heard something like a sniffle, but I was very tired so I might have been dreaming. I almost hung up when the sniffling turned to a sound like someone trying to speak, but stopping short.

"It's 4 am. Talk or I'll disconnect the line."

"Don't!" I heard the distraught voice on the other line quickly answer. It took a moment for my brain to recognize it.

"Kimmy?"

"Yeah." She was quiet and it sounded like the sniffling had stopped all together. I listened to her breathe for a minute. It was a soothing, rhythmic hush.

"Princess, why're you calling me so late? Or at all really-" This is the first I'd heard from the girl in almost a year. I'd seen her on the news getting various awards and distinguishments over the year, but after working together, we walked away and didn't really look back. She had her whole life in perspective and it was looking like she was going to be one of the most amazing people to ever live. Or at least that's what I anticipated for her, nothing less. She was always so amazing.

"It's kinda hard to talk right now." She whispered on the other end. She sounded sort of scared.

"Well Princess, you called me."

"I know." And then there was quiet again, but it was punctuated again by sniffling.

"Princess? Are you crying?"

"No." She said quietly, but defensively.

"Is everything okay, Kimmy? Why are you crying? Why are you whispering?"

"I can't be too loud. He'll wake up."

"Alright Kimmy, what's going on?" I was starting to worry that she was in some actual trouble. It seemed unlikely with her being her, but there was always the possibility and it always scared me.

"Nothing. I just..." I waited as she sniffed and coughed.

"Kim, are you alright? Do you need help?" I was quite scared by that point. This was my Kimmy and someone was doing this-whatever this is-to her. I don't take that stuff lightly.

"I don't need help. Well, sort of..."

"Kim, where are you? I'm coming to kick some ass."

"No, no it's not like that!" I heard myself groan in frustration.

"Listen Princess- it's late. I haven't been sleeping well. I'm more than willing to help you out if you need me, but don't screw around. It's not cool." I heard her pause and then take a deep breath.

"Ron's in the bed room. We got an apartment together at the beginning of the semester. And... well...the thing is..." I waited on her to finish. After a minute, I wondered if she was okay.

"Kim?"

"Sometimes...sometimes I'm with him and I wish he were you." I was stunned, rightfully.

"I guess I never really moved on. But, it's really...really sweet to hear your voice. And you called me Kim. And I just need to hear you right now."

"Kim, what's going on? Does he hurt you? Does he say crap to you? 'Cause I'm there in a heartbeat."

"He's the perfect gentleman. And a pretty good boyfriend. But he isn't you. And when he says my name, his lips don't move like yours. He doesn't talk to me the way you do."

"What? Sarcastically? It can probably be arranged." I heard her take a ragged inhale.

"You know Princess... it's funny that you called me tonight."

"Yeah?" Her voice stayed low and mild.

"I've been having trouble sleeping. For a while now."

"I'm sorry." She sounded scared.

"No, no Princess. Don't worry. Do you want to know why though?" I heard her "hmm" affirmatively.

"I've been having dreams. About you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I've been dreaming of you too."

"Kimmy?"

"What?" She answered with a sweet song-like voice.

"Does he know that you're talking to me?"

"I told you I have to whisper." Her voice dropped into sadness again. I hated to make her unhappy. It tore me from the inside out. I closed my eyes and felt my heart sink.

"What if he hears you? Am I gonna be the start of a fight? I don't want that for you, Kimmy."

"He doesn't know it, but you've been behind a lot of arguments already."

"What do you mean?"

"I shout at him sometimes. I shouldn't. I get so frustrated and I couldn't figure out why for so long. Well, actually I knew. I just couldn't admit it to myself."

"Me."

"You. Shego, I-"

"Kim, don't throw away everything you have for me."

"You make it so hard to be faithful."

"You can't do this to yourself."

"What? I can't be happy?" And there she stopped me still. In my bed, I couldn't move. In my throat there were no words. Barely a thought ran through my head beyond "breathe". It all came into place so quickly. I couldn't hear what I knew she wanted to say. I couldn't let her ruin herself for me.

"Kimmy-"

"I love you, Shego." I felt my body go weak and slack. I felt involuntary tears make their way down my cheeks. I had tried so hard for so long to put it all the way back into me. I knew that I didn't want her to. I knew that I wanted it so badly that I could never get what I wanted because it would mean tearing her life to shreds.

"Kim, Princess... Angel. Don't."

"Tomorrow. Meet me in Go city. West avenue and Hinder place. Bring a red rose and look for my black one."

"Princess, why-" She hung up.

* * *

This be the inspiring song! I hate when people base stories on songs, but it just really felt like i needed to do it.

Lips of an Angel - Hinder

Honey why you calling me so late?

It's kinda hard to talk right now.

Honey why you crying, is everything ok?

I gotta whisper 'cause I cant be too loud.

(chorus)

Well

My girls in the next room.

Sometimes I wish she was you.

I guess we never really moved on.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,

it sounds so sweet

coming from the lips of an angel

hearing those words it makes me weak.

Let her die, never wanna say good bye,

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

with the lips of an angel.

It's funny that you're calling me tonight.

And yes, I've dreamt of you too.

Does he know you're talking to me?

Will it start a fight?

No, I don't think she has a clue.

(chorus)

Never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel.

Honey why you calling me so late?


End file.
